


days i spent at your side.

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aromantic Character, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, all with an 'eventual' tag on it, slow burn kinda, will update w more tags as the fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Fódlan is a United Kingdom split into three states, all under the rule of the Blaiddyd-Hresvelg family, and is at war with Almyra (and is losing). In an attempt to stop the war, the King of Fódlan calls a parley with Almyra, offering peace and unity between their nations with an offer of his daughter, Edelgard, to be married to the Almyran prince Khalid.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Judith von Daphnel/Nader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	days i spent at your side.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me one day and i wrote a thread abt it on my twitter (@wrcassnessa) and then i just really wanted to write it so i put kinktober on hold to write this! i really like the idea of an arranged marriage au so here this is~

Years had passed since Almyra and Fodlan had first gone to war. Edelgard was no longer sure what the war was even about, much less how it had started, just that her father- her family- was losing more and more with every day that passed. 

She’d known, deep in her heart, that one day they would have to find a way to cease the endless fighting between the two nations. What she hadn’t expected was that she was to be the peace offering, if her brother yelling at their father in the throne room was to be believed. 

“My son, you should understand that I was willing to do anything for this country and it’s people. The Riegans requested insurance of the ceasefire in the form of El’s hand in marriage to their son.” 

It- stung, hearing her father use the affectionate nickname in the same breath as his explanation of the treaty. 

“And so what, you’re just going to _give away_ my sister in some halfhearted attempt to hide that we’re losing this war! I won’t stand for it, I won’t let you!” roared Dimitri, but Edelgard already knew it didn’t mean anything. There was nothing her brother could do to override a treaty that had already been signed, already finalized the ending of the war. 

“I had no choice! Her life means that the people will be safe. Think of how many lives we’re saving with just one.” 

Just one. Her life, her time spent growing up, her time spent helping to raise her siblings, helping him grieve through the death of their mother, all of it was ‘just one’ life. 

Edelgard couldn’t bear eavesdropping anymore. She turned and left, slipping across the hall and into her room moments before she heard Dimitri’s heavy footfalls exiting the throne room and getting closer, closer. 

“Lady Edelgard-” Hubert began, but Edelgard cut him off. 

“Answer the door, please.” she said, right as the gentle knock came. To his credit, Hubert bowed his head slightly, not asking and just doing. She was silently thankful, taking a seat on the side of her bed, trying her best not to speak because if she spoke anymore she would surely cry. 

“What business have you with My Lady?” she heard Hubert ask, not looking at them, she- just. She couldn’t. 

“Father asked for El. He’s waiting in the throne room for us.” 

“Lady Edelgard is not currently feeling well. Is this a matter that can wait?” Hubert asked coolly, and Dimitri swallowed, thick. 

“No,” he said, the barely contained sadness in his voice almost making her lose focus on not crying. “It can’t.” 

“I...suppose it can’t be helped, then. Lady Edelgard, if you will?” Hubert said, extending his hand towards her. She could see it in his eyes, even if he was not aware what was happening, the concern for her was clear as day. Both Hubert and Dimitri wore such concern, and she loved both of them so much for it. 

But Hubert was right. It couldn’t be helped. So when her father told her everything she already knew about her future, she accepted her fate with resigned grace, offering him little but a scant look in his direction. 

After returning to her room, Edelgard was sitting with Hubert, who was going back over the smells and tastes of different poisons and how to create their antidotes. She’d learned this as a child, a side effect of being royal. “It is worth mentioning that I do not think they would do something so stupid as to hurt you in any way, Lady Edelgard, but we must take precautions.” he’d said, and she’d agreed.

“I cannot believe he means to just...abandon you in a country that’s been at war with us for years, like you’re some kind of human apology.” said Dimitri, moving around Edelgard’s room and carefully packing up her belongings.

“I am not an apology, brother. I’m insurance.” she said, and Dimitri huffed. 

“That doesn’t make it any better.” he replied, and he was right. It didn’t. She doubted anything was going to make this better. 

Hours passed, and Edelgard’s mood did not improve. She was sure she could identify basically every poison on the planet by the time Hubert left and Dimitri had finished packing up her room, for better or worse. In two days, her entire life would be gone, and she would be in Almyra. 

“El, I- I tried. I did everything I could for you, I just want you to know that.” said Dimitri, ever the valiant knight. 

_But I’m still going,_ she thought selfishly, and shook her head to clear the crass thought. It wasn’t his fault. 

“I know. I heard you.” she said. Dimitri stiffened. “ _Think of how many lives we’re saving with just one._ ” Her tone was mocking and bitter. 

Dimitri smiled, despite having no humor or happiness in it. “Your impression of Father is a little off.” he said. 

“I’m sure I’ll have all the time in the world to improve it, while I sit a trophy in Almyra.” 

“...I am going to miss you, El, so much. I will spend every day trying to figure out how to get you back, I promise.” 

“Don’t, please,” she said immediately, because Dimitri was young and had his whole life still ahead of him and she couldn’t. rob him of that. “You already have so much to worry about.” 

She watched him start to say something and then bite it back. “I’ll miss you.” is what he settled on, and it didn’t matter that he’d already said it, the sincerity still remained. 

“I will miss you too.” she said. “Now, off to bed. You must sleep and so must I.” She hated the knowing look he gave her, the one that subtly said ‘Will you?’ without having to say anything at all. Irregardless, he left, and she was finally alone with her thoughts. 

For the first time that day, she let herself cry. It was a quiet, indignant cry that stayed with her until she fell asleep. 

-

In the morning, Edelgard went to each of her siblings' rooms, explaining the situation to those who were old enough to understand and telling the younger ones that she was going on an adventure and would be gone for a little while. 

_Until you grow up, and someone can tell you the truth._

She spent the day with all of them, giving them as much of her remaining time as possible. Her last day would be spent making peace with herself enough to bear being apart from her family. 

“It is time, Lady Edelgard.” said Hubert on the fateful day of her departure, the fury in his tone barely contained. 

“Hubert, I cannot thank you enough for all you’ve done for me.” she said. 

“I was just doing my duty, Lady Edelgard.” he said, and that was nothing short of a complete and total lie. The bond of friendship they shared was like no other, and they both knew it. 

“Hubert-“ she began, but he cut her off by pressing a small vial of clear liquid into her hand. He leaned in close, whispering into her ear.

“This is a tasteless, odorless poison that is activated when you mix it with alcohol. Until then, it is harmless. I made it so that even if it’s found on you, you can just say it’s medicine, and drink it all yourself, but you must then not have alcohol for a week. Use it at your discretion.” he explained, and then stood up straight once more.

Edelgard knew that this gesture was all Hubert could do in the face of this situation, so she accepted his help, even if she had no intention to use his gift— it wouldn’t do to kill her spouse-to-be and reignite a lost war with her stuck on the wrong side. 

“El, if anything happens to you, just tell me and I promise you I will personally raise an army to come and rescue you.” said Dimitri, pulling her into a tight hug, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “I will tear down even the strongest walls if it means bringing you home.”

He was sweet, ever the protective older sibling, but she didn’t need that from him, she needed him to be that for those that remained. 

“Take good care of them when I’m-” _gone_. The word hung in her throat, like saying she would be fully gone was admitting too much defeat. “-in my absence.” she said, gesturing to her remaining siblings. 

“You know I will.” he replied. She smiled despite herself, because, she did know- Dimitri would sooner die than let them any single one of them get hurt, and she could take comfort in that knowledge if nothing else. 

She said goodbye to her other siblings one-by-one, and passed right by her father without a word. He made no effort to look at her any more than she to look at him, and she climbed into the carriage, leaving behind everything she had ever known and then some. 

It wasn’t long before the sun faded and the moon came, a poignant reminder of the passage of time. Edelgard was not even sure of how much time had passed exactly, her only thoughts being of home. What would Dimitri do now that she was gone? She had always been with him, practically raising him after the death of their mother, and now she was gone too. 

What would Hubert do now that she was gone? His entire life, as per the duties of House Vestra, had been to be her caretaker. He’d said many times over that his life only existed so he could live in servitude of her.

She hoped that Hubert would be assigned to serve Dimitri after the news of her leaving had spread. She wished they would take care of each other in her absence, so that at least they would never feel alone. 

-

Prince Khalid was hardly happy to hear he was soon to be wed. He’d just celebrated his twenty-first birthday not too long prior, and getting shackled to a wife was the last thing on his mind. 

It wasn’t as though he could help it, though, The King and Queen of Almyra had come to a 

decision, and he couldn’t dispute it as the Prince or as their son. 

“This is good for you, kid. It means you will be able to inherit a country not at war and you won’t have to sit through dozens of boring suitors.” said Nader, one of Almyra’s top generals and one of the only people Khalid considered to be a true friend. 

“That’s certainly one way to look at it. Another would be exactly what it is- a selfish show of power.” Khalid replied. Nader laughed, a full-bellied sound that echoed down the halls of the royal palace. 

“For a kid, you’ve got a pretty strong will, I’ll give you that.” he said, clapping Khalid on the shoulder. 

“I’m not a kid, I’m twenty-one. All the more reason I should be exploring the world I’m to rule while I’ve got the chance. Instead, I’ll be stuck here tending to a wife that I barely know and don’t love.”

“Love, huh? You’ve been spending too much time with Holst’s little sister. Love is fanciful, kid, but people like us have a duty to our country, and it’s our job to serve it even if it means marrying someone purely because it makes the country better.” 

“Easy for you to say, considering you were ‘forced’ to marry the person you were in love with.” Khalid said, bitter. 

“Hey,” Nader said, putting up his hands in mock innocence. “Judith and I fell in love after we got married. Who knows, kid, maybe the same thing will happen to you. Anyway, I’ve got meetings to attend and you have to get ready to meet your bride-to-be. See you around, Khalid.” he finished, leaving the room and thankfully closing the door behind him. 

“Maybe the same thing will happen to me? Hah, right.” Khalid laughed, no humor behind it. He straightened out his shirt, pulled his vest on tight, and prepared himself to meet the unfortunate girl that was to be his wife. 

-

After many days of riding different carriages and passing through many countrysides, Edelgard ended up crossing the border at eastern Leicester and entering what was to be her new home. Almyra was hot. The first thing Edelgard noticed when she disembarked from the final ride was how hot it was compared to northern Faerghus, where she’d spent most of her life. 

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Edelgard could make out several figures standing not far from her. As her eyes adjusted, she saw two very regally dressed people, a man and a woman, surrounded by what looked to be five guards. 

“Princess Edelgard of Fodlan, welcome!” said the regal looking woman, giving a polite wave. “I am Queen Karina of Almyra, and this is my husband, Idris.” 

Edelgard hadn’t expected to be greeted by the King and Queen themselves just upon arrival, but the more interesting thing was that it didn’t seem like the Prince, her groom-to-be, didn’t seem to be with them. 

“Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty.” replied Edelgard, bowing deeply. 

“Regrettably, it seems my son has elected to shirk his duty to meet you here. I am terribly sorry about that.” the Queen said, annoyance plain as day in her voice. 

“I’m sure he and I will have more than enough time to get acquainted, Your Majesty.” Edelgard said, speaking as neutrally as possible. She was doing her absolute best to not seem bitter, and she hoped it was working. 

“I’m sure you will.” replied Karina, eyes darkening for just a moment with an emotion Edelgard couldn’t quite read. “Come now, let us get you inside. I’m sure you’ve had a long journey.” 

Understatement of the century, Edelgard thought. 

-

Prince Khalid of Almyra was different from how Edelgard had imagined him. He was only about half a foot taller than her, leaning against the beam at the top of the staircase leading into the palace, arms crossed. He had messy dark hair, kept above his eyes with an intricate and pretty yellow scarf, warm green eyes, and the beginnings of a beard that stopped just before meeting on his chin. 

“So you’ve been turned into a political bargaining chip, huh kid?” was the first thing he said to her, speaking the language of Fodlan just as seamlessly as his mother had. The King said something to the Prince in Almyran, and Edelgard didn’t need to know the language to know that he was being scolded. 

“Are you not the same?” Edelgard responded, not smiling back up at his own- one of the fakest she’s ever seen anyone wear. “And I’m hardly a kid. I’m twenty-one and _in my prime_.” The last words had been the very same ones her father had told her in the throne room and she repeated them mockingly and spitefully, unable to keep her composure when remembering the moment. 

“Khalid, come down here and properly greet her.” the Queen ordered, clearly displeased with him. Several seconds passed, but the Prince- Khalid- relented, walking slowly down the stairs and stopping right in front of Edelgard. He bowed slightly in front of her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I am Prince Khalid of Almyra.” he said, so over the top it was almost mocking. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” she replied, matching his nonchalance with serious professionalism. “I am Edelgard.” 

“You are to be my future wife, I hear.” 

“That is the agreement, as far as I understand it.” 

“I wonder how it would make one feel to have their chance to encounter love naturally stripped away from them and be forced into a loveless political marriage.” mused Khalid, making direct eye contact with his mother. 

The Queen did not rise to the challenge, simply motioning them to walk with her as she continued up the stairs and into the castle, her husband in tow. 

Khalid extended his arm to Edelgard. “Shall we, princess?”

She took his arm, but said nothing. 

-

Prince Khalid’s room was large. Larger than her own bedroom back home, by almost double. It wasn’t too-well kept, with open books and half-written on parchment scattered throughout. The Prince himself had left not long after they’d arrived, offering no explanation as to where he was going or when he was going to be back, only telling her that it was likely not a good idea to leave without him. 

Edelgard’s clothes and personal belongings had been brought to the room, so she managed to busy her hands and her mind with sorting them into groups to be put away, but she knew such a distraction would not last her long. Not being aware of which spaces were hers was certainly going to impede her actually putting away the organized belongings as well, so she was still left with time to kill. 

Upon inspection, Khalid’s collection of books didn’t have any specific theme to them, just an unorganized mess of topics ranging from magic to linguistics to ancient mythos. 

“Anything catch your eye?” said a voice from behind her. Edelgard whipped around, instinctively reaching for a weapon that was not there. “Ah- sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Prince Khalid.” Edelgard said, relaxing her stance but still eyeing him warily. “I hadn’t heard you come in.” 

Khalid grinned. “Too absorbed in the reading?” 

“Not quite. Moreso taking in the mess and trying to make sense of it.” Edelgard replied. 

“Good luck with that. I don’t even know that I could make sense of it, and I’m the one who made it.” he said, leaning against his bedpost. His eyes flickered from her to the books and back, as though he was trying to pick up on something that wasn’t there. 

“I suppose I have this to look forward to, then.” 

“You should keep in mind that up until recently, this room was not one I shared with anyone.” Khalid said in a warning tone. He narrowed his eyes, finally meeting her own. She stared back as blankly as possible, determined not to give him anything he could use against her. 

“You don’t seem too pleased about that changing, if our first meeting is anything to go on.” she said. 

“It doesn’t seem as though you’re exactly jumping up and down with excitement either, princess.” he replied, keeping steady eye contact. Neither backed down, even as silence descended between them. 

“I don’t expect anything of you, and you needn’t play along with pretending while you’re in here. I’m sure we both see this for exactly what it is.” Khalid said finally, breaking the tension. 

“And what is it, exactly?” she asked.

“A show. To them, we are just actors on a stage, but not here. I’ve too many important things to do to put on a show when it’s nobody but us. You can even split the bed with pillows, if it would make you more assured of me.” he said, gesturing to the large bed in question. He seemed as serious as one could be, and even as she reminded herself not to let her guard down, she felt herself relax just a bit. 

“So you have no interest in being my husband? That makes killing you a much less likely scenario. How fortunate for you.” Edelgard replied. Khalid grinned. 

“What, were you planning to murder me in my sleep? Leave the stains in my sheets for my parents to find as a message of what you think of this?” he asked, more life in his tone than before. 

Edelgard smiled demurely. “Far too extravagant- that’s more Hubert’s territory. I would’ve just poisoned your food or drink.” she explained. 

“Amusing, but I’ve spent years building up an immunity to most chemical poisons. Wouldn’t have worked.” Khalid said, seemingly admonishing her. 

“Then yes, maybe blood in your sheets.” she replied. He laughed, not fake, just- bitter.

“In any other circumstance, I may have even liked you. You remind me of me.” he said, finally breaking eye contact and moving past her to start picking up the mess of books and parchment. 

“Is that a good thing?” she asked, turning to face him where he crouched. 

“Not sure,” he said, sighing and standing up to put away what he’d gathered. “But I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?” 

“I suppose we will.” 

-

Edelgard’s wedding was not at all how she’d imagined it growing up. It was a small affair, with only Almyran royalty and nobility in attendance as far as Khalid had told her. He’d asked her to keep herself small and quiet during the event, lest one of the people in attendance figure out that the wife of the crown Prince couldn’t speak a lick of Almyran. 

Edelgard did as she was told, and the day she’d dreamed of since she was a child was one of her most unremarkable. She was married, officially, and the war was over.

Khalid led her back to their room after the wedding, helping her to remove the ornate and admittedly quite pretty dress she’d been given for the occasion. 

“I appreciate you making that as easy as possible.” he said, taking off his bright jacket and hanging it up gently. 

“It’s not as though I had much choice.” she replied.

“Yes, well- It could’ve gone worse and it didn’t. You deserve thanks for that regardless.” he said, stripping off the shirt he’d been wearing underneath and replacing it with a much lighter one from his drawer. “I’ll be back later.” 

“Where are you going?” she asked. 

“You need time to fully change and I have a prior engagement.” he said. She frowned, but didn’t argue. 

“When will you return?” she asked. 

“What does that matter?” 

“I can’t exactly go anywhere without you, seeing as I can’t talk to anybody.” 

“And you have plans to go out on your wedding night? How scandalous, princess.” Khalid said, winking at Edelgard before opening the door and exiting quietly. Edelgard heard the click of a lock from the door, cementing her being stuck until he returned. 

Khalid wasn’t pleased with their arrangement to be sure, but he’d had yet to give her even an inch of anything to work with. She knew nothing about him beyond his passing interest in reading and writing, and he was gone from their shared room more often than he was there. 

Edelgard changed into her nightgown and laid down on the bed. She had not, in fact, formed a wall of pillows on the bed but only because it was easily large enough to fit five people and there was no need to put more separation between them. Beyond that, Khalid had rarely actually slept in the bed in the two nights she’d been there, so it wasn’t too much of an issue. 

She wondered idly where he had run off to each night. Was Khalid already in love and left every night to see such a person? Was he just spending as much time away from her as possible, or was he simply just quite busy? It wouldn’t be out of the question for the Prince of a nation as large and powerful as Almyra to be quite preoccupied with the duties of helping to run said nation. 

There was no use speculating with so little information to go on. 

Edelgard let her mind drift to thoughts of home as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twit @wrcassnessa


End file.
